Flashback! xD
by Baek Ji Hye
Summary: Kyuhyun, Sungmin, mengingat sejarah mereka saat dipertemukan! :D / YeWook, couple gila yang mengambil... *kejutan* *mungkin kalian akan ngakak* / Bagimana nasib Zhoumi, si jones? xD #plakk #nyindir / Warning! Typo! / Romance, maybe humor / KyuMin / Yaoi /


Flashback!

.

.

Casts : KyuMin, and other.

Genre : Romance, flashback (?)

Warning : Typo (s), Yaoi!, dan yang paling parah, authornya sering mimpi menjadi Sungmin yang dicium Kyuhyun! :3 #digampar

Disclaimer : FF ini MURNI 100% punya saya, sudah lulus pembuktian di ITB dan IPB! :3 Cast-nya (SuJu) milik Tuhan dan SMEnt, tetapi Kibum oppa tetaplah namjachingu mutlak saya! #fakta #dibakar_berjamaah

Selamat dibaca dengan penuh cinta dari Kibum ke saya. ^^ #mimpi

.

.

.

"YA! Kau bilang apa, tadi, pabo-ya?!" namja yang baru saja membentak seseorang yang sedang berbaring tepat di sebelahnya itu membulatkan matanya dan membesarkan pupilnya. Mulutnya ia majukan membawa sensasi imut tersendiri. Andai ia lupa dimana mereka sekarang, ia akan melanjutkan bentakkannya lagi.

CUP!

Kecupan itu, tidak! Bukan kecupan. Maksudnya, sentuhan lembut dan manis yang baru saja diterima namja itu dari seseorang di sampingnya menghasilkan semburat merah tebal di pipinya. Melongo? Hei, jangan di tanyakan lagi, sudah dari pertama sensasi manis itu ia rasakan, matanya melongo bulat sempurna, bahkan bulan pun kalah bulatnya.

"Sungminie, kau terlalu imut." goda namja di sebelah Sungmin. Namja tampan itu mengedipkan sebelah matanya. Mata kanannya yang ia tutup sebentar lalu terbuka kembali. Lalu memamerkan evil smirk, yang tak tahu apakah 1 miliyar won dapat membeli senyumannya. Tingkah ini, sikap ini, perbuatan ini, membuat Sungmin semakin menundukkan kepalanya, walaupun ia masih dalam posisi berbaring.

"Kau membuatku teringat kejadian konyol itu, Kyuhyun." kini Sungmin tak berani bertatapan dengan Kyuhyun. Bahkan untuk sekedar melihat ekspresinya saja ia sudah sangat takut. Apalagi jika ia disuruh menatap jelas mata Kyuhyun? Tentu ia akan menolak!

"Chagi, itu moment yang bagus kok, kau tidak perlu khawatir. Itu romantis." Kyuhyun kali ini yang berucap, memandang jelas bintang yang menyinari kedua insan tersebut dengan kedua lengannya yang ia jadikan bantal kepalanya.

"Waktu itu, di hari pertama kita bertemu."

~Flashback~^^

Cerah, ya, cerah. Terik matahari memanasi SMP Seoul ini. Menyambut seorang namja berpakaian seragam SMP disini, berbekal tas. Namun, hei! Ini sudah jam 8, ia masih dapat santai kah ke kelas tanpa dimarahi guru? Apalagi ekspresinya tidak sama dengan orang yang akan dihukum. Ia ceria, selalu tersenyum di sepanjang jalan di koridor. Bahkan kadang ia pun berjalan sambil melompat lompat kecil. Belum lagi senandungannya. Dasar murid aneh.

"Kelas 3-A." ia bergumam ketika menatap papan pengenal kelas di depan kelas 3-A. Ia kemudian mengetuknya pelan sebanyak dua kali dan diakhiri dengan membuka perlahan pintunya.

"Eh? Sungminie? Kau sudah datang? Perkenalkanlah namamu ke semuanya." Park songsaengnim berperintah sambil tersenyum ramah yang mengartikan 'silahkan memperkenalkan dirimu'.

"Ngg... Baik, songsaengnim." jawab namjan manis yang bernama Sungmin itu lembut. Ia agak berlari kecil untuk ke dalam kelasnya. Tapi keceriaan itu berubah ketika,

.

.

.

"HAHAHA!" ruangan 3-A sesak dengan polusi udara. Mereka tertawa terbahak-bahak melihat kejadian di depan yang tengah mereka saksikan.

"Aww..." ringis Sungmin kecil. Ia menutup sebelah matanya dan mengelus bokongnya yang kini sakit karna tadi sempat berciuman dengan lantai.

Tak ayal berhenti, bahkan Park songsaengnim ikut tertawa, seorang namja yang sedari tadi agak cemas dengan Sungmin, berbeda dengan seisi kelasnya yang kini menertawakan Sungmin. Ia tak tertawa, justru semburat khawatirlah yang ada, dan itu menggerakkan ia untuk berjalan ke depan untuk sekedar membantu Sungmin.

"Gwenchana? Mana yang sakit? Kepalamu kena? Kyuhyun, Cho Kyuhyun imnida." tanya dan namja itu memperkenalkan dirinya sambil mengelus sedikit kepala sang Sungmin dan membantunya berdiri.

"Gwench-"

.

.

.

"HAHAHA!" kembali suara tertawa itu menggelegar. Pasalnya, sebelum bibir cherry Sungmin akan mengatakan "Gwenchana", ia malah tertodong oleh seorang namja yang baru saja kembali dari toilet, membuka pintunya dengan agak tergesa-gesa sehingga mendorong Sungmin yang posisinya tadi memang di dekat pintu kelas sehingga tubuh Sungmin yang terdorong tadi ambruk dan tubuh Kyuhyun ikut terdorong. Untung saja Kyuhyun membuat persiapan dengan tangannya memegang kepalanya sendiri agar kepalanya tidak pecah saat jatuh. Kini posisi mereka adalah, Sungmin menimpa tubuh Kyuhyun yang tergeletak di lantai, dan wajah Sungmin berada tepat di dada kekar Kyuhyun sehingga Sungmin sendiri dapat mendengar detak jantung Kyuhyun yang tak jauh berbeda dengan Sungmin yang jantungnya berdetak terus dengan kencang tak mau normal. Oh, sangat memalukan bukan dalam posisi begini? Sudah malu dua kali, apalagi hari ini hari pertamanya ia di sekolah ini. Saat ia tersadar, ia terbelalak dan kedua pipinya dihantui oleh warna merah.

"Bagaimana? Dada bidangku enak?"

JDERRR! Kentut (?) author pun mendadak muncul.

.

.

.

~~Flashback Off~~^^

"YA! Waktu itu pertanyaanmu sangat bodoh!" Sungmin mendengus kesal karna mengingat pertanyaan yang dulu Kyuhyun lontarkan. Semburat merah kembali menghiasinya.

"Kau belum menjawabnya waktu itu. Enak 'kan bersandar di dada bidangku ini?" Kyuhyun menggoda. Tak lupa sentuhan evil smirk merajalela.

"Ah, itu..." bibir Sungmin berat. Bagaikan terkunci, tak bisa terbuka lagi. Ia menunduk di tengah acara berbaringnya bersama Kyuhyun di antara rerumputan. Kyuhyun kini menyandarkan kepala Sungmin di dadanya lalu membekapnya. Ia mengelus kepalanya lembut.

"Jujurlah, kini kau kan sudah menjadi milikku?" Kyuhyun memandang Sungmin, ia juga tak meninggalkan senyum menggodanya.

"Ngg... Itu... Iya, aku menyukainya. Kau selalu menyuruhku bersandar pada dadamu ketika aku tak semangat." sekarang tampak Sungmin berbicara jujur dan semakin menikmati rasa hangat itu, sambil tetap berbaring di rerumputan tentunya. Kyuhyun tersenyum. Gemas akan namjachingunya yang kini bermanja padanya.

"Ngg... Chagi..." panggil Sungmin manja namun mesra.

"Ye?"

"Masih ingat insiden madu?" Kyuhyun yang teringat terkekeh mengingat kejadian itu.

"Tentu, itu lucu. Apalagi itu terjadi saat aku masih belum memilikimu."

~~Flashback On~~^^

"Minnie." Sungmin yang merasa dipanggil itu menoleh ke arah orang itu. Siapa lagi kalau bukan seorang Cho Kyuhyun?

"Ye, Kyuhyun-ssi?" Sungmin mengangkat kedua alisnya sekilas lalu tersenyum dengan aegyo-nya. Kemanisannya membuat Kyuhyun ternganga sebentar.

"Ah, terima kasih kau mau temani aku berjalan-jalan, sekarang lebih baik kabari dulu ibumu." Sungmin mengerti. Ia merogoh sakunya, mengeluarkan ponselnya, dan menghubungi ibunya dan menyuruhnya untuk tidak khawatir karna sebentar lagi anak kesayangannya akan pulang dengan diantar Kyuhyun.

"Yeobseo? Eomma tenanglah, aku akan pulang sebentar lagi. Ne. Ne. Aku sudah makan. Ne. Sudah ya, eomma."

PIP

Suara itu terdengar mengakhiri percakapan telepon.

"Sudah?" Kyuhyun bertanya agak berbasa basi.

"Ne." Sungmin kemberikan kepastian.

"Err... Bagaimana jika kau temani aku sebentar? Ke phone box?" tanya Kyuhyun ragu. Ia salah tingkah sehingga tangan kanannya menggaruk kepalanya yang tak gatal itu.

"Boleh." Kyuhyun tersenyum saat mendapat jawaban positif itu dari Sungmin.

"Kajja." Kyuhyun berjalan agak cepat dan menoleh ke arah Sungmin yang kini sedang mengikutinya dari belakang.

"Kyu, kau mau menghubungi siapa? Kenapa tidak meminjam ponselku saja?" Sungmin sekarang bertanya To The Point saat mereka berdua telah masuk ke dalam ruangan phone box yang sebenarnya agak sempit untuk dua orang. Namun untunglah muat untuk mereka.

"Bibirmu pecah-pecah." Sungmin mengernyitkan dahinya sedangkan kepalanya dimiringkan ke samping karna agak tak mengerti sikap Kyuhyun yang tak mengubris pertanyaan Sungmin tadi.

"Kulitmu yang seputih salju ini... Bisa terganggu jika bibir cherrymu saja pecah-pecah. Jaga kesehatanmu." Kyuhyun berpesan lembut di telinga Sungmin. Ia kini tengah mengelus lembut dan perlahan pipi kiri putih Sungkin dengan tangan kanannya.

DEG!

Jantung Sungmin berdetak kencang dan memproduksi semburat merah lagi saat Kyuhyun membelainya.

"Hahaha, kau imut walaupun sedang malu begitu." Kyuhyun terkekeh sebentar, tentu karna manisnya Sungmin. "Obati bibirmu. Oleskanlah madu ini."

"..." Sungmin masih setia berbungkam diri. Tak mau menjawabnya. Ia masih melayang dengan pikirannya.

"Kau tidak mau? Baiklah kalau begitu..." tanpa Sungmin sadari, Kyuhyun menelan madunya sendiri, dan apa yang ia lakukan? Wajahnya mendekat, semakin mendekat ke Sungmin. Sampai hidung keduanya bertemu barulah sosok Sungmin sadar jika Kyuhyun sebentar lagi akan...

CUPP

...menciumnya. Terlanjur sudah. Kyuhyun yang kini sedang 'mengobati' Sungmin, kedua maniknya tertutup rapat. Sebelah tangannya menyentuh wajah Sungmin agar dapat menahannya. Sebelahnya lagi memeluk Sungmin di dalam bekapannya. Sungmin? Ia juga menutup kedua maniknya, yang berbeda ialah pipinya kini telah semerah gurita rebus. Rasa manis madu itu semakin mereka rasakan. Bibir itu menyatu sekali dengan bibir Kyuhyun. Ciuman yang tak sebentar.

1 detik

2 detik

1 menit

3 menit

Ciuman gila yang selama 3 menit itu berlangsung di dalam phone box, dengan alasan Kyuhyun ingin mengobati bibir pecah-pecah Sungmin. Akhirnya selesai juga karena mereka membutuhkan nafas. Kyuhyun melepaskan bibirnya karena kasihan melihat Sungmin yang kesulitan bernafas.

"Pertamaku..." Sungmin bergumam sambil menunduk dan menyentuh bibir atasnya salah tingkah.

"Itu juga yang pertama untukku. Bagaimana rasanya? Kau tahu, kata orang, tanpa media apapun itu bisa menjadi manis sendiri. Lebih manis daripada permen manapun." Kyuhyun menampilkan evil smirknya kini dan kembali mengelus pipi putih Sungmin yang seperti sudah terebus.

"Coba saja kita rasakan lagi." Kedua manik Sungmin terbelalak, ia khawatir. Dan Kyuhyun tidak peduli. Kini, hidung mancung keduanya bertemu, dan Kyuhyun memutar kepalanya miring sedikit lalu berusaha meraih bibir Sungmin.

Dan kini keduanya kembali menyatu.

Benar kata orang, rasanya akan lebih manis dari permen manapun. Sebenarnya ciuman pertama mereka tadi juga manis, namun mereka ragu karna tadi ada madu. Sekarang, manis yang mereka rasakan alami. Namun mereka tak sadar akan sesuatu

"Bagaimana? Manis bukan, Minnie?"

~~Flashback Off~~

"Karna kau, aku jadi beralih minuman favorit, aku jadi suka meminun madu untuk mengingat ciuman pertama kita." Kyuhyun bercerita sedikit menggoda.

"Aku juga..." Sungmin memelankan suaranya kecil karena malu.

"Saranghae, Min..." Kyuhyun mendekatkan wajahnya kepada Sungmin. Sungmin sudah bersiap-siap, ia menutup kedua manik cokelat indahnya itu. Kyuhyun mengecup lama Kening Sungmin dengan penuh perasaan dan penghayatan dari lubuk hatinya yang terdalam.

"YA! Kau jahat, Kyuhyunie!" Sungmin memberontak kesal.

"Kenapa? Kau tidak suka aku menciummu?" kini Kyuhyun bingung dan agak sedikit kecewa. Padahal hobby-nya adalah menciumnya.

"Kau jahat! Aku inginnya disini!" Sungmin menunjukkan bibir bawahnya dengan jari telunjuknya yang lentik sambil ber-aegyo dan tersenyum.

"Kau suka disitu ya?" Kyuhyun bertanya seakan tidak tahu jawabannya yang sebenarnya sudah pasti jawabannya adalah 'iya'.

Lalu kembali pada aksinya, menciumi bibir merah menggoda Sungmin.

"Nado saranghae, Kyu." Sungmin begitu menikmati sentuhan lembut bibirnya tersebut.

"Saranghae,.. Kau sekarang milikku, Min..." Kyuhyun yang melepaskan lumatan bibir itu tersenyum.

"Kau mengingatkanku pada saat itu, Kyu..."

.

~~Flashback On~~^^

.

Tampak dua orang namja yang dihiasi senyum licik sedang berdiskusi dan bercakap-cakap dengan berbisik agar suara mereka tak terdengar. Lalu seorang dari mereka wajahnya menjadi semakin licik.

TOS

Mereka berdua kini telah menepukkan kedua telapak tangannya kepada tangan lawan mereka masing-masing.

Dan sebuah seringaian terukir jelas kembali. Keduanya cepat-cepat kembali ke habitat asalnya, meja dan kursinya masing-masing sambil mengambil kertas dan menuliskan sesuatu, lalu dimasukkannya kertas itu kedalam sebuah Amplop.

"Minnie! Kyunnie! Kajja kesini!" teriak salah satu dari kedua namja jahil itu. Namja yang satu lagi? Ia menutup telinganya rapat-rapat dengan kedua telapak tangannya. Pasalnya, namja yang berteriak itu suaranya diluar kategori terlalu keras.

"Ya! Suaramu kencang sekali! Kepala sekolah berpidato pun tak sekencangmu, Yesungie!" namja di sebelahnya mendesis kecil. Yesung? Reaksinya adalah, makin sengaja.

"SUNGMINIE! KYUHYUNIE!"

PLAK

Akhirnya si bighead, Yesung, mendapatkan hadiah dari namja di sebelahnya. Yaitu tepukan yang lumayan keras di jidat putihnya.

"Ya! Kau jahat, Ryeowookie! Chagi-ya jahat!" Ryeowook tak mengidahkan rengekan manja itu. Ia hanya fokus kepada kedua orang yang berada di depan mereka, yang tengah berjalan ke arah mereka.

"Wae? Mengapa memanggil kami?" Yesung tersenyum mendengar pertanyaan tanpa basa-basi dari Sungmin.

"Oh, ayolah... Cepat sebelum aku sibuk berkencan dengan PSPku ini!" kini mimik wajah Kyuhyun tertekuk, kesal dengan ritual bersama PSPnya mengalahkan musuhnya.

*.*.*.*.*.*.*

"MWOOO?! Kau memanggilku kesini hanya untuk bermain TOD?!" Kyuhyun terbelalak tak percaya, bahwa Yesung dan Ryeowook berani-beraninya mengganggu gamenya hanya untuk ini.

"Ne." Sungmin dan Kyuhyun tambah melongo mendengar pernyataan kekanak-kanakan kedua makhluk gila di depannya, Yesung dan Ryeowook.

"Baiklah. Mari kita jalani saja, ya, Kyu." Yesung dan Ryeowook setengah mati menahan tawa mereka yang mulai meledak dan menggebu-gebu setelah mereka melihat Sungmin yang beraegyo di depan Kyuhyun dan ia menepuk pelan tangannya.

"Apa yang kalian lakukan? Cepat." Kyuhyun mulai memerintah Yesung dan Ryeowook walau masih dengan tampang kurang suka. Yesung memutar pensilnya, dan tepat menunjukkan ke arah Ryeowook.

"Aish! Ini tak sesuai rencana, my chagi yang pabo!" gumam Ryeowook nyaris tak terdengar, namun didengarkan oleh seorang Yesung.

"Tenang saja. Jawablah. Biar aku yang nanti menetralkan keadaan, chagi." Yesung berbisik kecil ke telinga Ryeowook. Ryeowook akhirnya menerima dengan agak terpaksa.

"Pertanyaanku, sejak kapan kau suka memasak seperti yeoja?" Sungmin buka mulut sekarang.

"Hei, 'bbuing-bbuing' mu juga seperti yeoja." Kyuhyun menjitak pelan dahi Sungmin dengan tatapan mata masih di PSPnya. Sedangkan korbannya hanya ber 'hehehe' -ria.

"Sejak aku diajarkan noonaku."

"Pertanyaanku, kau punya selingkuhan atau cadangan? Kau kan selalu di kejar-kejar banyak yeoja dan namja lain." pertanyaan tak masuk akal Kyuhyun itu sukses membuat yang lainnya melongo kembali. Diantara mereka bertiga, bulutan mulut Yesunglah yang paling sempurna. Takut jika perkataan Kyuhyun ada benarnya. Sedangkan Ryeowook hanya mampu bergumam "Siwon hyung, doakanlah aku... Ya Tuhan, selamatkanlah aku jika Yesung nanti salah paham..."

*.*.*.*.*.*.*

Kini pulpen Yesung sukses tergeletak menunjuk celah di antara Sungmin dan Kyuhyun. Duo jahil, Yesung dan Ryeowook, akhirnya sepakat untuk memberi pertanyaan yang sama pada keduanya.

Oh ya, bagaimana jawaban Ryeowook tadi? Jangan ditanya. Otak Authornya agak-agak #nyader

Dan authornya pun tidak tahu apa jawaban Ryeowook. #dibakar

"Menurut kalian, yeoja mana yang membuat kalian tertarik?" Yesung dan Ryeowook melontarkan pertanyaan yang sama. Sedangkan kedua orang yang di interogasi tersebut sedikit gugup, walaupun Kyuhyun masih bisa menutupinya dengan bermain PSPnya.

"Aku tak tahu." jawaban Sungmin tak di anggap sebuah jawaban bagi duo couple gila tersebut. Mereka malah memaksa. Sungmin masih tidak mau menjawab.

"Baiklah, menurutku Hyuna." Kyuhyun yang juga dipaksa tadi kesal dan menjawab juga. Meskipun jawaban yang ia lontarkan hanya asal-asalan. Namun itu semua, sukses membuat Sungmin... Merasakan sesuatu...

"Sesak. Perasaan apa ini?" Sungmin bergumam sendiri. Lalutanpa pamit ia langsung keluar kelas, menuju ke tempat favoritnya untuk curhat, walau ia tahu tak akan ada yang mendengar curhatan hatinya. Kyuhyun masih sedikit canggung memilih pergi ke perpustakaan agar tak ada yang mengganggu kencannya dengan PSPnya.

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.

"Apa ini... Ah... Kyu, Kyuhyun... Mengatakan.. Hal semacam ini?" Sungmin bergumam kecil. Pipinya sekarang berubah menjadi merah lagi.

Sementara di sebuah loker...

"A... Apa? Ja.. Jadi anak itu... Dia..."

BLUSH

Seperti adonan kue yang diberi pewarna merah, kini pipinya yang berwarna merah. Membayangkan yang tidak-tidak.

"Cepat! Di atap sekolah!"

Kedua insan berbeda tempat tersebut bergumam sambil berlari mengambil jalan menuju atap sekolah. Dan tanpa mereka sadari... Ada...

O.o. ! Fanfiction.o.o.O

Hosh,.. Hosh,.. Hosh,..

Kedua insan tersebut beradu nafas. Seakan memperebutkan gelar orang tergesa-gesa di dunia. Nafas mereka tak beraturan. Yang ada hanyalah mata mereka yang memelotot tak percaya pada orang di depannya dan dibekali wajah mereka yang sama-sama merah merona sempurna.

"Kau..." mereka mengucapkan hal yang sama.

"Tidak, kau dulu..." lagi-lagi sama.

"Baiklah, kau tadi bilang bahwa kau..." perkataan Sungmin tercekat. Ia tak mampu melanjutkan perkataannya. Ia terdiam, sehingga 1 menit lamanya tetap diam dengan wajah yang masih seperti tomat.

"Baiklah, tadi aku mau bertanya bahwa kau tadi menulis bahwa... Kau..." kali ini Kyuhyun yang tercekat. Memalukan sekali baginya. Tentu begitu juga dengan Sungmin. Mereka berdua mengambil nafas perlahan dan mempersiapkan diri mereka.

"Kau bilang kau..." kembali mereka bersuara sama, dan sama-sama kembali menggantungkan kata-katanya. Malu, itulah alasannya.

"Me.. Nyukaiku?" mereka lagi-lagi berkata sama, pipi mereka semakin menjadi, merah sekali, lebih parah dari gurita rebus. Aneh, padahal saat insiden mereka berciuman, mereka tak semalu ini.

"Eh? Kenapa begitu? Kau kan yang membuat surat ini untukku?" Sungmin bertanya polos.

"Tidak. Itu kau. Eh, hei, mengapa rasanya gan..." baru ingin menyelesaikan perkataannya, perkataan Kyuhyun malah terpotong.

"Ganjil karena kami yang menuliskannya." Yesung akhirnya keluar dari markasnya, diikuti Ryeowook.

"Jadi?! Bodohnya kalian!" Sungmin dan Kyuhyun berteriak berbarengan lagi. Mereka kesal. Untung saja jam istirahat masih berlaku. Jika tidak, matilah mereka berempat di kepungi guru-guru killer.

"Tapi tadi Sungmin cemburu." goda Ryeowook pada Kyuhyun dan diikuti tertawanya Yesung.

"Itu tidak benar!" bantah Sungmin menutupi wajahnya dengan kedua tangannya.

"Benar begitu? Lalu foto ini apa?" Yesung yang idenya gila menunjukkan foto gila yang ia ambil di saat-saat tergila bagi Kyuhyun dan Sungmin. Apalagi foto gila itu ia pamerkan besar-besaran kepada Kyuhyun dan Sungmin yang membuat keduanya salah tingkah. Foto apa? Sehebat apa sampai bisa membuat si aegyo Sungmin dan evil Kyuhyun menjadi semalu itu?

"Pose yang bagus. Kau mencium Sungmin dengan sangat menghayati. Apalagi Sungmin tak memberontak. Malah ia menikmati." goda Ryeowook lagi. Ternyata itu adalah foto saat-saat KyuMin berciuman di phone box waktu itu.

"Jadian sajalah." Yesung sepertinya belum puas menggoda KyuMin. Apalagi saat Ryeowook mengambil surat yang tadi mereka buat di tangan Kyuhyun dan Sungmin, terlihat jawaban di kotak jawaban yang sengaja dibuat YeWook. Dan kedua-duanya, menjawab positif dan berkalimatkan 'Aku juga menyukaimu. Nado saranghae.' Surat itu juga diperlihatkan pada Yesung.

Setelah itu Yesung dan Ryeowook menggoda lagi, dengan berteriak "Nado Saranghae, nado saranghae!"

"DIAM!" Kyuhyun membentakkan kakinya kesal. Pancaran evilnya sudah sempurna. Angry evil yang tampan tengah menatap tajam Yesung dan Ryeowook. Kedua orang yang dimaksud pergi dan turun dari atap sekolah.

Setelah berdiam selama 1 menit, akhirnya Kyuhyun yang duluan berbicara.

"Kau,.. Jadi benar, tadi kau benar-benar menyukaiku juga?" Sungmin tak tahu harus menjawab apa. Jadi ia mengigit bibirnya kesal.

"Kau?" Sungmin akhirnya hanya bertanya balik, itu pun 1 kata saja.

"Baiklah, aku akui, saranghae, Minnie." Sungmin menunduk menyembunyikan kepalanya yang memerah sempurna itu.

Kembali suasana itu terdiam beberapa saat.

Angin yang melambai, tak mereka hiraukan. Suara-suara kendaraan padat di Seoul? Mereka sudah tak mengenalnya lagi. Dan yang lain? Mereka tak peduli.

"Hei, jadi jawabanmu apa?" Sungmin mengangkat wajahnya yang sudah lebih baik daripada tadi. Ia menatap Kyuhyun yang tadi meminta jawaban pernyataan cintanya dengan kesal.

"Kau lupa? Kertas tadi saja ku tulis bahwa iya, saat pertama bertemu aku sempat bersandar di dadamu, sampai ciuman pun aku tak menolak bibirmu. Kau masih tidak mengerti juga? Padahal IQmu tinggi. Kau anak genius. Tapi mengapa kau tidak mengerti bahwa aku juga...

Nado saranghae?" Kyuhyun perlahan tersenyum mendengar pernyataan panjang lebar sang namjachingunya yang baru saja resmi menjadi namjachingunya. Sungmin mempoutkan bibirnya, aegyo. Dan tanpa aba-aba,..

CUP

Lagi-lagi suara itu terdengar. Itu diciptakan oleh Kyuhyun yang baru saja meletakkan bibirnya di bibir Sungmin cukup lama.

"Kau tahu? Aku melihatmu mempoutkan bibirmu seperti itu rasanya aku tak kuat lagi menahan keinginanku untuk menciummu, chagi..." Kyuhyun berkedip tampan dan menggoda Sungmin. Yang melihatnya hanya tersenyum malu. Dan kembali keduanya merasakan pertemuan manis di bibir mereka tersebut.

"Bagus, Wookie. Kau telah mengambil foto mesra mereka dengan banyaknya." seorang Yesung berkedip genit pada Ryeowook, namjachingunya sejak 2 tahun yang lalu.

"Kau lebih hebat, chagi. Kau mengambil videonya." puji Ryeowook sambil beraegyo dan bertepuk tangan girang.

"Tenang saja, chagi-ya. Nanti aku akan ke rumahmu dan memutar videonya." entah apa saja yang ada di pikiran couple gila ini. Authornya lebih gila lagi membuat FF seperti ini. #plakk

~~Flashback Off~~^^

"Itu pernyataan cinta tergila, chagi..." kata Sungmin, terkekeh mengingat kejadian langka itu.

"Yang penting aku mampu melawan rasa gengsiku, 'kan, chagi?" tanya Kyuhyun meminta kepastian, sambil mengedipkan mata kanan lentiknya. Sungmin beraegyo lagi. Dan Kyuhyun yang tak tahan mendekatkan kembali wajahnya kepada Sungmin.

Tinggal 3 cm lagi...

2 cm lagi...

1 cm lagi...

"HEI! Apa yang kalian lakukan di sini?! Pelanggaran lagi! Ini sudah malam dan ini area lapangan sekolah, bodoh!" seseorang berseragam hansip resmi di sekolah ini mendatangi mereka, berceramah lagi. Berniat menangkap keduanya.

"Hansip bernama Zhoumi itu menganggu saja, chagi!" Sungmin yang agak marah memelototi Zhoumi mulai mendekat.

"Kajja kita kita pergi! Satpam bodoh itu tak tahu bagaimana cara kita kabur, bukan?" Kyuhyun mengajak Sungmin pergi dari tempat itu dengan segera.

"Dia masih jauh, makanya, ini dulu." Sungmin bermanja dengan aegyonya pada Kyuhyun. Menunjuk bibir cherry-nya dengan jari telunjuk lentiknya.

"Manja sekali namjachinguku ini." Kyuhyun yang gemas lalu mencubit pipi mochi Sungmin. Lalu mencium bibirnya sekilas.

"Kajja!" Sungmin masih agak kesal dengan kelakuan Kyuhyun.

"YA! Nanti kau berutang 3 ciuman yang lama denganku!" Sungmin berteriak agak keras karna kesal.

"Tentu aku akan memberikannya. 10 ciuman pun boleh." goda Kyuhyun sambil mengedipkan manik kanannya kembali. Sungmin tersenyum lalu memeluk mesra Kyuhyun.

"Hei! Kajja kita pergi! Si pabo Zhoumi sudah dekat!" Kyuhyun memperingati Sungmin, karna memang benar bahwa Zhoumi sudah dekat.

"Kajja. Ku berikan tangan ini." Kyuhyun menyodorkan tangannya kepada Sungmin, berharap ia akan menurutinya untuk segera berlari.

"Kau tidak memberikan bibirmu?" Sungmin menggoda Kyuhyun licik.

"Tentu akan ku berikan juga. Karna itu milikmu. Namun jika sekarang tak kuberikan tanganku untuk mengenggammu, bisa-bisa kau hilang. Jika kau hilang, bagaimana aku bisa memberikan bibirku?" Kyuhyun kali ini yang menggoda Sungmin. Namun perkataannya benar.

GREP

Dan kali ini kedua telapak tangan kekasih itu bertemu. Menghubungkan jalinan antara mereka.

Dan menggenggam tangan pasangan mereka masing-masing agar tak terlepas.

Walaupun yang mengejarnya itu si Jones , Zhoumi yang selalu di tolak oleh Henry. #plakk

F.I.N

Gaje ya? Aneh ya? Intinya, saya cuman mau bilang kalau saya kasihan sama Zhoumi, poor Zhoumi,ditolak Henry melulu. :v #plakk #abaikan

REVIEW please? ^^


End file.
